Placebo
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: Boss Wolf is Shen Placebo, Helping the distressed peacock deal with his tormented mind. One-shot. Warning: Gay Interspecies Sex, Read at own risk! Not for the weak of heart, of judgmental of mind.


Warning: Gay Interspecies Graphic sex. Not for the weak of heart, or joudgmental of mind.

Summary: Boss Wolf is Shen's placebo, helping the distressed Lord deal with his tormented mind.

_

Shen paced alone in his quarters, walking past his large window, staring out at the cold rocky moutons. The nights were always black due to the thick smog that soiled the mouton air, the only thing that could be seen were the torches scattered over the ground, illuminating the land with red.

Shen rubbed his head as the onset of a headache began to form, not a rare occurrence considering the fumes he breathed in daily, but this night was different, the fumes were not to blame. The topic that clouded his mind caused unneeded stress. Shen leaned his head against the cold glass of his window, feeling empty as he contemplated the past mistakes, and the future he lost because of them.

He breathed in deeply and lifted his head from the window; He walked towards the large doors separating his room from the factory hall. He opened the door to see the wolf caught off guard and struggle to stand in place, clearly he was slacking but Shen did not care about that at the moment.

"My Lord" The Wolf greeted respectfully, clearly fearing punishment.

"I need you to get your commander, tell him I have to see him immediately"

"Yes my Lord" The Wolf said before he turned to run

"Ohh, and take the night off after you fetch him, I have no use of you"

"Yes sir, thank you sir" The wolf bowed politely before turning away down the hall again.  
Shen returned into his room, pouring himself a glass of wine that he drank down quickly.  
Attempting to erase his childhood memories and ease his mind.

Another glass later Shen stared at the reflection in his glass, his eyes half lidded and beak in a deep frown. He didn't even notice the knock on the door, followed by his second  
hand man, the Wolf commander entered.

"Shen, you needed to see me?" The grey wolf asked in a low voice when he noticed his friend and boss with his head down. He was used to Shen's unstable emotions, often becoming very depressed during uneventful days when he had time to reflect on the past.  
Shen looked up at the other with a vacant expression; his eyes looked tired as he stared sadly towards the door. The Wolf walked up to his friend with concern, he hated to see Shen like this and lately it was becoming more common, he feared for the emotional wellbeing of the peacock.

"Whats wrong Shen?" he asked, wanting to comfort him. The avian lord stood up from his chair and sighed "I don't want to talk about it" Boss Wolf had a feeling he wouldn't, no matter how many times he asked Shen kept it to himself. Wolf Boss didn't want to push it with Shen. The Peacock had his own ways of managing, whether not it worked Boss Wolf did not know, but he doubted it.

Shen walked towards the bed as he removed his white robe, it fell to the ground in a lazy manner that was unlike Shen, who usually took care of his fine silks. Wolf Boss followed behind closely stripping himself of the heavy chain mail and fabric that protected him from the harsh factory elements. Shen crawled onto the large bed, lying on his stomach as Boss Wolf crawled over him licking the back of Shen's neck before whispering quietly "I will help you feel better". The wolf's tongue felt rough on Shen's feathers, but he enjoyed the rhythm, it was a feeling that could not be replicated and continued sending shivers down the avian spine.

Shen closed his eyes as the wolf ran his large paws over his shoulders and down to the lord's hips, messaging them gently. Shen lifted his tail feathers as Boss Wolfs paws traveled further down the lord's body to his entrance, messaging it before pushing one of his fingers slowly in, careful not to hurt Shen with his claws. The Wolf stretched Shen's entrance, preparing him for the nights events; He waited patiently for Shen to signal him to continue. Shen nodded finally, pushing his hips up as he demanded another finger, Boss Wolf obliged and pushed a second finger in despite the resistance from Shen's small entrance, Shen would have to be stretched to compensate for his other species lover.

Shen groaned slowly as Boss Wolf scissored his entrance, maneuvering his fingers carefully inside the impatient lord's body, his own groin now large and throbbing from the excitement. After a few more minutes Shen turned his head to the side slightly, eyeing the wolf that kneeled above him. "I'm ready" he said simply, yet still very demanding. Boss Wolf smiled as he removed his fingers, gripping his own member he aligned himself at Shen's awaiting entrance. The peacock felt Boss Wolves member slid slowly into him, stretching him further then the fingers had prepared him for. Shen parted his legs across the bed in an attempt to create more room for the penetrating object. Boss Wolf noticed Shen's discomfort and stopped, giving time for the Peacock to adjust. Shen turned his head back with a demanding glare "Don't stop" he ordered looking furious. Boss Wolf resisted slightly before Shen lifted his hips from the bed, forcing the wolf's member deeper. The wolf did not bother struggling against the stubborn and reckless Shen, Instead he complied with his friends wish's and with a single thrust was fully sheathed inside the warm body. The sudden action causing Shen to grunt out, He gripped the sheets tightly to keep his body from moving up the bed as the thrusts continued.

Boss wolf was relentless as he pounded into the Lord below him, he knew by now how Shen liked it and always aimed to please. Shen moaned quietly in approval as Boss Wolf throbbed inside him, hardening as the pressure builds between them. Boss Wolf laid his paws on either side of Shen for support as the wolf pulled his member out of Shen before forcing it back in and continuing the rhythm. Shen closed his eyes tightly as a wave of pleasure struck him; Boss Wolf was successfully hitting his sweet spot and continued to assault it. His breathing was now hitched and rapid as sweat beads began to collect on his back. Shen threw his head back in pleasure as Wolf Boss bite into his neck, his breath hot on Shen's feathers.

Boss Wolf wrapped his arms tightly around Shen as he lifted the avian from under him, maneuvering his body to be seated in the wolfs lap, Shen was not pleased with the sudden change of position but had no time to complained as Boss Wolf bucked his hips into the seated peacock. Boss Wolf used the new position to deepen himself into Lord Shen, forcing his friend's body onto his member while simultaneously pushing up into him. Boss Wolf was now focused on his own pleasure as Shen bounced in his lap, causing a rapid amount of friction as the tight entranced squeezed his member. Lord Shen could feel himself close to climaxing as wolf Boss breathlessly whispered to him "I Love you"

Shen grunted at the sentiment before another thrust on Shen's sweet spot caused him to climax, moaning Wolf Boss's name. His body shock with pleasure as it tensed up during climax, tightening around Boss Wolf's arousal. Exhausted Shen leaned his head back against Wolf Boss's shoulders as his partner continued his thrusting. "Make it quick" Shen commented as he adjusted his position in Boss Wolfs lap, gripping Boss Wolf's legs for stability. The wolf grinned in reply and continued to pleasure himself on Shen's spent body, Boss Wolf continued pushing into Shen as the pressure continued to build, his breathing was reduced to a fast paced pant as the friction between their bodies caused him to climax into Lord Shen, who squirmed as the hot liquid filled him. After Boss Wolf's body stopped trembling Shen slowly climbed off him, disliking the sudden emptiness and cold air. Shen threw his legs over the side of the bed, as Boss Wolf collapsed onto his back, with what Shen would describe as a stupid grin on his face.

Shen made his way over to his white robe, scoffing at the obvious wrinkles that were in it due to mistreatment. Shen made his way to the bathroom noticing the small sting in his behind, obviously due to his inpatient behavior. He made his way into the in room sweet, shutting the door behind him so he could clean up Boss Wolf's mess.

Shen used one of his towels to wipe himself off as he gently cleaned his now sensitive areas, cursing the wolf for his aches and pains. When Shen was finished he stared into the mirror, he saw a sad face staring back at him, causing his heart to jump as it is the spitting image of his father, His dad looked disappointed and worst of all, disgusted. Shen's heart began to harden further as he stared into the judgmental gaze of his own family. Not wanting to look at himself anymore he covered the mirror in all the bath cloths he could find. The depression from earlier came back sooner than Shen had hoped, it seemed that nothing could keep his mind off his distressed passed or knowing that he was, is a constant disappointment to everyone that matters to him.

Shen sat in silence for a few moments more before he walked out of the bathroom, looking to the ground deep in thought he didn't even notice the wolf that was sitting up in bed waiting for him, patting the empty side with his paw, beckoning the bird to join him. Shen stared at him with a sad, angry expression, contemplating kicking the wolf out or not. Before he could decide Boss Wolf had noticed the depression settling back in and made his way to the peacock, wrapping his arms around Shen gently as he whispered to him "I love you" and again, "I love you", urging the lonely lord to believe him, as if it is said enough it would eventually sink in.

"Let's just go to sleep" Shen said as he walked over to the bed, pulling the covers over himself and closing his eyes tightly, wishing for sleep to take him quickly this night. He felt the other sides of the bed sink in slightly before strong arms were wrapped around him once again. Whispering under his breath "Please don't be sad, I love you"

"I love you"

"I love you"


End file.
